1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and to an image processing method for the image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image processing apparatus which prints a desired image on a recording sheet (medium) is known (for example, JP-A-2007-118239).
The image processing apparatus (image processing apparatus system) described in JP-A-2007-118239 includes a reader unit which reads a document, a printer unit which records (prints), on a medium, a document image which is read in the reader unit, and an image input-output control unit which controls the reader unit and the printer unit.
An operator (user) inspects an image printed on a medium, and when the inspection result is not acceptable, the user designates a number of copies (number of sheets to be reprinted) in units of pages and performs reprinting.
Since a user performs an inspection, determines whether or not a printed image is acceptable, and performs reprinting by designating the number of media on which the image is of unacceptable quality, in the image processing apparatus system (image processing apparatus) which is described in JP-A-2007-118239, there has been a problem in that time and effort are required for inspection or for designating the number of media on which the image is of unacceptable quality in a case of printing the same print data on a plurality of media, and accordingly, printing productivity deteriorates.